Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to preparations for the treatment of animal teeth in general, and more particularly to such preparations which are applied through brushing.
The brushing of teeth on a regular basis can result in improved dental health. The motion of the bristles can dislodge decay-enhancing food particles, while at the same time massaging the gums to counteract gum disease. Humans, of course, have the manual dexterity and will to look after their teeth and gums by frequent brushing. Animals, on the other hand, do not have the foresight to care for their own dental health, nor do most animals have the physical ability to handle a toothbrush.
Yet, the owners of animals kept as pets develop a close attachment to their pets, and generally desire to see them live long and healthy lives. Although dogs and cats can never brush their own teeth, specialized toothbrushes which assist the pet owner in brushing a pet""s teeth are available, such as the PET-A-DENT(copyright) toothbrush, available from Preventative Dental Specialities, Inc. of Weston, Wis., and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,273, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Although beneficial results may be obtained by brushing a pet""s teeth with water alone or by dry brushing, an applied dog toothpaste or flavored liquid may be helpful in encouraging the pet to voluntarily participate in the brushing activity because of the attractive flavor of the material applied to the brush. These common pastes or liquids can sometimes be little more than dog treats, having little beneficial value in themselves. Moreover, opaque pastes can become adhered to the pet""s fur, presenting an unsightly appearance.
What is needed is a preparation for use in the brushing of pet teeth which is conducive, to the pet""s well-being, which promotes pet acceptance of the brushing activity, and which limits the unsightly aftermath of the brushing.
The pet toothpaste of this invention provides water-soluble vitamins within a transparent gel base and having an attractive odor for use in brushing a pet""s teeth.
Is an object of the present invention to provide a pet toothpaste which is not harmful to the pet if swallowed in brushing quantities.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a pet toothpaste which has an attractive odor but minimal flavoring.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pet toothpaste which promotes the compliance of the pet in the brushing activity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pet toothpaste which limits the unsightly appearance of stray paste which becomes adhered to the pet""s fur.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Not applicable.